


Happy birthday, Hermes boy.

by makerofaqueen



Series: Cotton candy [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Birthday, Fluff, Gay Smut, I hate tagging, Like, M/M, all I can think of right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: ‘Hard, isn’t it, to prank a Hermes kid?’Yes, yes it is, as Mitchell is about to find out.





	Happy birthday, Hermes boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Mashotu who put this great idea in my head. Honestly, I love it! 
> 
> I did a little tweak on your cupcake idea, hope you like it anyway.

’Connor’s birthday is coming up.’

Mitchell glanced over at his brother who was sitting in his top bunk flipping through a fashion magazine.

‘How do you even know that?’

Castor flipped the page and hummed appreciatively at something he saw there.

‘Because…’ he drawled.

Mitchell raised an eyebrow at his brother. Castor never remembered other people’s important things, unless…

‘Sam told you.’

‘What?’

‘Sam told you, didn’t she? She and Connor have gotten pretty close since she came out, right? She told you.’

Mitchell felt rather smug about the fact that he had figured that out. Castor grumbled something under his breath that Mitchell was happy he wasn’t able to catch.

‘Well, it’s not so farfetched. He has helped her a lot with getting the stuff she needs for her transition. It’s only reasonable that they become friends,’ he mused. ‘So,’ he continued. ‘have you told her you like her yet?’

‘I don’t like her,’ Castor grumbled. ‘Well, not _like_ like.’

‘Sure you don’t,’ Mitchell smiled. Castor threw a pillow at him. It bounced off the wall beside him and fell harmless to the floor.

‘You should practice your aim,’ Mitchell said.

‘You should get your boyfriend something for his birthday,’ Castor retaliated.

‘Oh I know exactly what I’m getting him for his birthday,’ Mitchell said.

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah.’

The cabin was quiet for a little while. Finally, Castor asked:

‘What?’

‘What, what?’

‘What are you getting him?’

‘I’m pranking him,’ Mitchell said like it was no big deal.

‘You’re pranking him?’

‘Yup. According to Cecil, that would be his perfect gift. Having me pranking him. And I figure since this is his last birthday at camp, you know, before we go off to college, I want to make it memorable.’

‘That’s…’ Castor was, for once, at a loss for words.

‘That’s Stoll,’ Mitchell smiled.

‘You said it, bro.’

 

\------------------------------

 

Mitchell needed help. He was well aware of the fact that pranking wasn’t in his blood. To Connor it was second nature. He was amazing at coming up with ideas and executing them without flaw. Mitchell, however, was an over-thinker and a worrier. He was scared that people would get in their way. He was worried that Connor would get hurt. He figured out several reasons why his ideas would fail so he was lost and too scared to try and execute any of them. Since Travis was off to college he turned to Cecil and the other Hermes kids. Mitchell had gotten Lacy to keep Connor busy for the afternoon while he snuck into the Hermes cabin to brainstorm. Amalia, Cecil and Tom were there, thank the Gods. Tom was busy studying something on his laptop while Amalia was kicking Cecil’s butt in Mario kart. They paused the game when Mitchell entered.

‘Hi, Mitch, what’s up?’ Amalia asked.

‘I need you guy’s help.’

‘Yeah? What can I get you?’ Cecil asked and was already on his way out of the couch when Mitchell stopped him.

‘Just… your advice. I’ve decided to do what you suggested for Connor’s birthday.’

Cecil’s eyes lit up.

‘Good choice dude.’

‘Thanks. It’s just… I need help. I’m no good at this.’

‘Course you’re not. We got your back, Mitch.’ Cecil kissed his boyfriend on the cheek to get his attention away from the computer for a second. Tom blushed when he did that.

‘W..what?’

‘I need that list of yours.’

Only now did Tom seem to realize Mitchell was standing in front of him.

‘Oh! T.. the list. Y.. yeah, o.. o.. of course.’ He tapped on the keys and then he gestured towards the printer in the corner. Mitchell picked up the paper which was lying there. ‘T.. the Athena c.. c.. cabin k.. keeps a.. a tab on all of Co.. Co.. Co.. Connor’s a.. and T.. Travis’ pranks,’ he explained.

‘The list should give you some ideas.’ Cecil mused. ‘I suggest trying some of his old ones. Might make him feel nostalgic. Let me know when you’ve decided and I’ll help you rig them.’

Tom gave Cecil an unamused look.

‘It’s for a good cause!’ the Hermes boy tried to explain. Tom just shook his head.

 

\--------------------------

 

Mitchell read through the list once, twice, fifteen times before he settled on a list of pranks that he would try on his boyfriend on the week leading up to his birthday. They weren’t too elaborate since Mitchell figured it was better they were simple one’s that worked instead of giant one’s that didn’t. Now he just needed some supplies. He met up with Cecil behind the big house one afternoon when Hermes had rock-climbing. How Cecil managed to get out of that he didn’t want to know. Cecil and Lou-Ellen were waiting for him once he got there.

‘Hi, guys.’

‘Cecil said you had a list of supplies that you needed from me,’ she said. She rarely bothered with pleasantries that one. Mitchell nodded.

‘Here.’

He handed her the hand-written list of magical essences and potions. She gave him a look that said: ‘I’m supposed to be able to read this?’ but then she nodded.

‘What do you want in return?’ Mitchell asked. Lou-Ellen just shrugged.

‘I wanna see a Stoll get pranked,’ she said simply. ‘My brother still can’t go anywhere near the public showers. Trust me when I say I’m with you every step of the way. This is on the house.’

‘Thank you.’

‘I’ll have them delivered to your bunk in a few hours.’

She threw a ball on the ground and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Mitchell started coughing, happy that nowadays Connor insisted that he should carry his asthma inhaler with him at all times. He actually used to check Mitchell’s pockets whenever they met around camp. Cecil looked impressed at the cloud.

‘Impressive. I wonder how far she went,’ he muttered.

 

\-------------------------------

 

A few hours later there was a box on Mitchell’s bunk when he came home after dinner. He opened it. Everything was there. Nice.

He snuck into the Hermes cabin that night when everyone else was at the campfire. He should probably be in bed resting but he couldn’t miss the opportunity. Thankfully there was no one around to hear his persistent coughing. Lou’s smokeball had really messed him up.

Of course he should have known that it would only take about three point five seconds before Connor noticed that he was missing. He got a text when he was just about done.

 

**Missing you at the campfire sweetness. What’s up with that?**

He waited a couple of minutes with answering that until he was safely back in his own cabin, then he crawled under the covers and texted his boyfriend back.

 

_Not feeling well. Don’t think the smoke will help much. I’m in bed._

**Want some company?**

_Can you sneak off?_

**I’m offended you even have to ask me that.**

_I should have known better._

Mitchell was still smiling at his phone when Connor climbed through the window. He rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics.

‘We have a door, you know.’

‘I like this better.’

‘Of course you do.’

Connor crawled into bed with him.

‘You don’t sound so good, sweetness. Asthma giving you trouble?’

Mitchell nodded. He hated lying to Connor, and he knew Connor could smell lies like bad breath, so he opted for as close to the truth as possible.

‘I got in the way of one of Lou’s smoke balls. Honestly, what does she even put in those things?’

Connor opened his arms so Mitchell could nestle against his chest. He did, and then he sighed contentedly.

‘I figured, so I brought you something to drink.’ He gestured to the can on the nightstand.

‘Coke. Thanks. I love you.’

Connor kissed the top of his head.

‘Do you feel like you need to go to the infirmary? Have some oxygen?’

‘No, it was hours ago, I’ll be fine tomorrow. I had my inhaler on me, thank Gods.’

The Hermes boy smiled.

‘You’re getting better with that. I’m glad.’

Mitchell smiled up at him.

‘Just don’t tell Will I had a reaction, or he’ll drag me there. Inhaler or not.’

‘No worries, sweetness. You’ve got me here to look after you instead.’

‘That is a lot more pleasant than an angry Solace.’

Connor smiled and kissed him.

 

\--------------------------

 

The next morning when Connor was about to get dressed he froze just as he was about to grab one of his beloved camp shirts. All the tiny hairs on his body was standing up, he had goosebumps and a tingle along the spine. It was the same reaction he got every time he faced a monster that would prove extra hard to kill. Something wasn’t right.

He narrowed his eyes and scanned every item of clothing in his closet. He almost missed it, almost. Oh my… this was interesting. This could be very interesting. If he was right in his assumptions that Mitchell had done this he was impressed. He knew the stuff on the clothes, of course, it was one of his very own favorites of Lou’s concoctions.

‘Clever boy,’ he muttered. ‘Clever, clever boy. Let’s see just how clever you can get.’

Cecil had obviously spilled his wish to Mitchell. Connor smiled to himself. Two could play this game, he mused.

 

\----------------------------

 

When Connor entered the dining pavilion butt naked Mitchell wanted to cry. This was not how he had anticipated the prank to end up. Everyone was laughing and Connor just happily waved at them. The only reaction Mitchell got was a wink as he sat down next to Cecil who blushed profusely and made a point to look away. Amalia placed a napkin in her brother’s lap.

‘At least cover yourself,’ she said. ‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’

‘ _Someone_ had sprayed itching powder in all my clothes,’ Connor said. ‘I can’t wear them.’

Mitchell stared into the table top and blushed. Castor poked him in the forehead.

‘You did this,’ he whispered. ‘Are you happy?’

‘Not in the slightest,’ Mitchell confessed. ‘This has gone horribly, horribly wrong.’

Everyone in the pavilion was saved by Will Solace who dumped a bundle of clothes in Connor’s lap.

‘They’re mine, so they might be a little big, but at least you’ll be covered.’ He said. Connor stood up and got dressed. Mitchell found himself staring while everyone else looked away, because he realized Connor would be commando under the shorts. Connor only smiled his most mischievous smile at his boyfriend.

Okay, Mitchell thought, this means war.

 

\-----------------------------

 

That night at the campfire Connor came so sit next to Mitchell. Still in Will’s clothes. Still commando, or so Mitchell assumed. It did things to his libido.

They were placed in the back and no one was looking in their direction.

‘Feeling better tonight?’

‘Yes, very,’ Mitchell said and blushed. Connor draped his arm loosely around Mitchell’s waist and kissed him on the cheek.

‘That was a clever thing you did. I almost didn’t catch it in time. Do you know how horny that makes me?’ he said, then he continued to kiss Mitchell along the jawline, on his long, pale neck and then on the sensitive spot behind his ear.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ Mitchell whimpered. He had to fight very hard not to give in to temptation. Connor placed his hand on Mitchell’s groin and palmed him through his jeans. Mitchell bit back a moan.

‘Oh Con…’

Connor licked along the shell of Mitchell’s ear.

‘It does…’ Connor drawled. ‘It makes me really, _really_ horny. Do you want to know the things I want to do to you right now?’

‘Uh-huh…’

They were interrupted by Chiron announcing curfew. Mitchell gave his boyfriend a longing look when he had to go to his own cabin.

 

\---------------------------

 

Mitchell was out of luck.

Connor, it seemed, was un-prankable. This week had been a disaster and Mitchell had _so_ wanted to get his boyfriend with something. _Anything_. Cecil felt sorry for him, so he brought him to the Hecate cabin. Lou-Ellen was mixing something in a pot over the fire. It smelled like dirt and cumin in there. One of her siblings was perched on his bunk reading her the ingredients from a dusty, old leather-clad book.

‘You’re not doing well, are you?’ she said when the boys entered the cabin.

Mitchell sighed and flopped down on the nearest bunk.

‘Not really, no,’ he said.

Lou-Ellen smiled her creepiest witch-kid smile at him, then she grabbed something from the shelf behind her. It was a glass bottle with a neon pink liquid in it. She handed it to Mitchell. He read the label.

‘Really?’ he asked. ‘Out of everything I’ve tried this week, this is what you think I will get him with?’

‘He won’t suspect it,’ Lou-Ellen said. ‘Cecil has a plan.’

Mitchell turned to the son of Hermes.

‘You do?’

‘Course I do,’ Cecil said. ‘I would love you forever if you pull this off. Listen…’

 

\--------------------------

 

The morning of his birthday, Connor found a basket of cupcakes on his bed. There was a card on it. He read:

 

_Happy birthday my love. I made you these. Hope you like them. I’ll see you tonight. Love /Mitchell_

Connor placed the card on his nightstand and stared in awe at the giant basket of cupcakes, _almost_ ignoring the alarming feeling in his body. He knew, of course, that Mitchell knew that Travis still had him on a sugar ban. Mitchell whole heartedly agreed with Travis that Connor really didn’t need all the extra energy that sugar provided his body with and would never give him sugar unless if he was sick or if he… if he was going to prank him again. Mitchell had done _something_ with the cupcakes, that’s for sure. He smiled to himself when he realized what he was going to do.

Connor left the cupcakes on the stairs of the Ares cabin and watched from a distance when Ellis opened the door, smiling down at the basket. Oh, this was way too easy.

 

\----------------------------

 

An hour later Connor met a fuming Ellis, equipped with a giant sword, not to mention the bunny ears and little fluffy tail in the back. Connor laughed heartily when he saw him.

‘It’s not Halloween quite yet,’ he said.

‘Have you seen Mitchell?’ Ellis said through gritted teeth. Connor shook his head.

‘Why?’

‘Because he gave us these cupcakes, see, only they had some shit in them.’ He gestured towards his bunny ears. Connor giggled.

‘How do you know it was Mitchell?’

‘There was a card.’

Connor’s eyes widened. Hadn’t he gotten rid of the card?

Fuck.

He quickly decided to lie through his teeth in an attempt to save his boyfriend. He had seen Mitchell at breakfast, and then a little later at the big house. His boyfriend had seen a little disappointed about the fact that Connor hadn’t developed fuzzy ears yet but he hadn’t said anything.

‘Actually, I haven’t seen him all day.’

‘Well, we _almost_ had him, but then he disappeared. Probably hiding somewhere. Cowardly little Aphrodite boy.’

Connor thought about it when Ellis had disappeared. Mitchell was probably in the same place he always went when he wanted to hide from the world. The public showers. Since the cabins had had bathrooms installed a while ago hardly anyone ever came in there so Mitchell and Connor used to camp out in one of the stalls when they wanted to be alone.

That’s where Connor found his boyfriend. Mitchell didn’t hear him come in. He looked at the disheveled Aphrodite boy for a moment before he spoke:

‘Hard, isn’t it, to prank a Hermes kid?’

Mitchell looked up from where he was sitting on the bench of the shower rooms, resting his head in his hands. He had a black eye. Connor winced.

‘You just had to give the cupcakes to the Ares cabin?’ Mitchel asked his boyfriend.

‘Of course I did,’ Connor said. ‘You okay?’

‘Not really, no,’ Mitchell said and gestured towards his black eye.

‘They hit you?’ Connor was getting angry now. There wasn’t any need for violence, honestly. It was just a harmless prank and Ellis did look pretty cute in his bunny ears. Mitchell shook his head.

‘Actually I tripped on a root and fell.  I wasn’t looking where I was going because there was an angry mob chasing me. They had swords. Thankfully, they’re not very fast, are they?’

‘All muscle. They’re a heavy bunch,’ Connor mused. ‘But they have stamina, once they chased me for miles. Thank gods for the God of travelers, huh?’

Mitchell chuckled.

‘I suppose.’

Connor held out his hand and Mitchell took it, allowing himself to get pulled up and into a hug.

‘I’m glad you managed to get away, relatively unharmed.’

‘Me too. I was going to take a shower. You’re welcome to join me.’

Mitchell smiled and slipped his hand under Connor’s camp shirt. He let his hand slide along the abs and Connor felt himself get hard.

‘Yeah, I do,’ he said and pressed his erection against Mitchell’s groin. The Aphrodite boy moaned.

‘Do you still want to reward me for the itching powder thing?’

Connor growled when he ripped Mitchell’s t-shirt over his head and unbuttoned his jeans. He slipped his hand down Mitchell’s boxers and gave him a couple of quick strokes. Mitchell hurriedly let them fall to his feet and Connor fell to his knees. He licked along Mitchell’s shaft and then swirled his tongue over the head. Mitchell tugged at his hair, forcing him to stand up.

‘In the shower. Please.’ Mitchell had to force himself to stay level headed at least for a few minutes more if this was going to work.

Connor nodded and took off his clothes. Mitchell grabbed his shampoo, soap and other products he needed (there was _a lot_ of products. Connor couldn’t even begin to try and name them all) and turned the water on. It was warm and nice. Once again, Connor fell to his knees. He took Mitchell in his mouth and began sucking him hard and deliberately. Mitchell had to hold himself up on the disability handles so his knees wouldn’t give in. It only took a couple of minutes before he felt he was about to orgasm.

‘Connor, stop.’

‘No.’

‘I’m co… co… Oh! Oh!’

But Connor didn’t stop. Instead, he started fingering his boyfriend, which only served to push Mitchell over the edge. He came, with a shudder, in Connor’s mouth. Connor swallowed and stood up. He kissed his boyfriend. Mitchell could taste cum on his lips. It was almost enough to make him hard a second time.

‘Can I… wash you?’ he asked.

‘I thought I could fuck you, instead,’ Connor whispered into his neck.

‘Yes. Do that, but first… you know I find it calming, love, please.’

Connor pulled away and smiled.

‘Of course. I can feel you’re tense. This whole pranking business has been tough on you, huh?’

‘You have no idea,’ Mitchell muttered.

‘I appreciate the effort, though.’

‘Thanks, love.’

Mitchell grabbed his shampoo bottle and poured some into his hands. First he shampooed himself, then Connor. He knew Connor would get suspicious if he didn’t wash himself too, so he took one for the team, so to speak. Team Aphrodite. His mom would have been proud.

He switched to soap and washed every inch of himself and Connor, all the while kissing and touching his boyfriend in all the right places to keep him occupied. Connor let spill little moans and mewls as Mitchell worked his way along his body. He was rock hard now, they both were, and Mitchell wanted nothing more than for Connor to fuck him already.

Mitchell pulled his boyfriend with him down under the shower head and kissed him hard, he bit Connor’s lower lip and sucked on it. Connor took the lube from the stand and coated his fingers. He didn’t dwell on the fact that Mitchell had brought lube, as if he’d known they’d fuck in the showers. He was just happy that he _had_.

Mitchell bit down hard on Connor’s shoulder when Connor slipped two of his fingers inside him, figuring the fingering from before would have opened him up a little already. Mitchell was _so_ relaxed, Connor wondered for a second if he had prepared himself before coming here, but that was ridiculous. He couldn’t have known Connor would give the basket to the Ares kids and that he would have to hide in the showers, giving Connor this amazing opportunity to join him, would he? He couldn’t have. Right?

Suddenly, something didn’t feel right again. Connor suddenly developed goosebumps on his back and then he looked at Mitchell. Really _looked._

‘Hey sweetness,’ he asked. It took all his willpower to not succumb to the feeling of Mitchell’s tight hole clenching around his fingers. He pushed another one in and moaned against Mitchell’s skin. Mitchell moaned too, in response.

‘What?’ he panted.

‘When did…’ Connor let his tongue play with the stud in Mitchell’s nipple. ‘When did you dye your hair pink?’

Mitchell wrapped his fingers around Connor’s dick and stroked it, he had poured lube in his hands and now Connor could just slide right in. He hoisted Mitchell up against the wall and gently put him down on his dick. Mitchell moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around the Hermes boy’s waist. Connor could barely contain himself. He helped Mitchell get his hands situated on the stall’s wall and the disability handle for support, then he thrust his hips up. Mitchell’s head fell forward onto Connor’s shoulder.

‘Gods, Con…’

‘The hair…’

‘Oh… J.. just now.’

Connor thrust his hips up once more, moaning in the process. Mitchell felt so fucking good he couldn’t believe it. Did he really get to fuck this boy on a regular basis? It was insane.

‘How?’

‘The… Oh! There. Yes! The shampoo.’

Fuck.

Suddenly Connor’s mind was clear as day. The shampoo. The same shampoo Mitchell had used on himself _and_ on Connor. He stilled his movements. Mitchell lifted his head from where he was still resting it on Connor’s shoulder, looked at Connor’s hair and smiled widely.

‘It suits you.’

‘You didn’t.’

‘Of course I did, love.’

Connor’s Hermes brain kicked into high gear. All the signs had pointed to _something_ being off about the situation but he had effectively ignored them, because… well, because Mitchell was naked. He was just… just too horny. This whole pranking business had made Mitchell too hot. Now, when he was thinking somewhat clearly, he realized his mistakes. They were many.

Connor had known in the back of his mind that he had discarded the card that Ellis had claimed had been among the cupcakes. Mitchell had brought lube because he knew Connor would come and find him if he hid in the showers. He claimed he had hid in the showers because the Ares cabin had chased him. He had said he’d outrun them, but Mitchell wasn’t fast. Connor knew this, he really did. At least when Mitchell wasn’t naked, he knew it. Sure, the Ares campers were burly, but Mitchell was first and foremost not a runner, or a close combat fighter, but an archer.

An asthmatic archer.

And he’d had a reaction to it just the other day. He wouldn’t be able to outrun anyone in the next few days.

‘Oh fuck, you’re good,’ Connor said and smiled as realization dawned on him. Now he noticed Mitchell didn’t even have his black eye anymore.

‘Coming from you, that _is_ quite the compliment,’ Mitchell mused. He kissed Connor on the neck and licked along his jawline.

‘You planned the whole thing, didn’t you? You knew I would give the cupcakes to the Ares kids. You knew I would come looking for you here if Ellis made it clear you were hunted prey. You knew you could sidetrack me with sex. Really, _really_ amazing sex.’

‘I do what I can with what I’ve got.’

Connor nudged Mitchell’s cheek with his nose.

‘Who did your makeup?’

‘Drew.’

‘Wow.’

‘Right? Very convincing,’ Mitchell mumbled into his skin. Connor moved his hips again. Now, when he realized the scheme that Mitchell had managed to pull off, he found his boyfriend hotter than ever. Mitchell needed to be thoroughly rewarded for this. The Aphrodite boy moaned with abandon when Connor started to thrust harder, faster and more deliberate. He wanted Mitchell to orgasm hard. Mitchell, on his end, was seeing stars. He grabbed the back of Connor’s now neon pink hair and pulled. Connor came with a cry of Mitchell’s name and Mitchell followed him with a loud cry himself.

Connor held Mitchell up with an arm around his chest, letting the water wash them clean of the fluids from their orgasms. He kept planting little kisses on the back of his neck. Mitchell hummed appreciatively.

‘What I really want to know,’ Connor said when they’d dried themselves off and he got a good look at his pink hair in the mirror, ‘is how the fuck did you convince Ellis to eat one of those cupcakes anyway?’

‘Honestly, it was fairly easy to get people to do things for me when I explained I was pranking _you_. I can’t imagine why,’ Mitchell deadpanned.

Connor chuckled.

‘I suppose some people feel like they’ve got scores to settle with me,’ he mused.

‘Allegedly.’

Connor fiddled with a strand of curls on his forehead.

‘I do look rather handsome like this, don’t I?’

‘You’d look handsome in anything.’

‘And we match. I love it. We should get matching outfits for the party tonight, too.’

Mitchell just smiled at his ridiculous boyfriend.

 

\--------------------------

 

When the Hermes cabin entered the dining pavilion for lunch that day there was a loud cheer from the Ares table. When Mitchell and his Aphrodite siblings entered there was an even louder cheer. Mitchell would forever be revered by the Ares kids as the boy who managed to prank a Stoll.

To Connor, it was the best birthday ever.


End file.
